


Just Like We Used To

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog Hyunggu again, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Hyojong is soft for Hyunggu (as if we didn't already know.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic of 2017

When Hyojong adopted the young hybrid, he was small and quiet and scared. He refused to be near him and constantly hid, doing anything to be away from him. Then Hyojong brought out the treats - ice cream, cake, cookies, you name it - and the dog couldn't get enough.

 

“Hyunggu-ah!” Hyojong calls, laughing as the hybrid - now completely healthy and happy - runs down the stairs, nearly slipping. “I have somewhere to be, will you be okay?” 

 

“Can I go?” 

 

“No, baby. I promise we’ll watch your movie and have some ice cream when I get home though, okay?” Hyojong gently pets Hyunggu. 

 

“Okay.” He pouts.

 

“Hey. Kisses.” Hyojong puckers his lips and Hyunggu happily obliges, kissing him goodbye. 

 

An hour later, Hyojong walks into the apartment sniffling and shaking and Hyunggu is at his side in a moment. Hyojong smiles gratefully as he grabs the ice cream and two spoons.

 

“Grab the mo-ovie?” He asks, hiccuping. Hyunggu nods and puts it in before fitting himself underneath Hyojong's arm again and looking up at him with concern. “I'm o-okay, baby.” He smiles. Hyunggu whines softly but Hyojong shakes his head. “I don't want to t-talk. Let's just w-watch.” Hyunggu whines again but agrees, cuddling closer - as if it were possible. 

 

After the movie, Hyojong carefully carries Hyunggu upstairs and lays him in bed before crawling in with him. 

 

“Talk now?” He asks sleepily.

 

“No, baby. Go back to sleep.” Hyojong smiles.

 

“Okay.” Hyunggu sighs, cuddling close and easily falling back to sleep.

 

\----

 

“Talk now?” Hyunggu asks the next morning, both of them awake but still in bed. 

“You know the guy I've been seeing?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“He broke up with me last night.” Hyojong sniffles. 

 

“He was an ass anyway.” Hyunggu says, making Hyojong laugh. 

 

“Yeah, he was. Thank you, baby.” He kisses Hyunggu's cheek. “Come on, let's have some breakfast.” Hyunggu eagerly jumps out of bed and follows Hyojong down the stairs, sitting on the counter as the elder gets everything ready for pancakes. 

 

“Hyung.” He asks softly, pulling Hyojong closer. He easily fits himself between the hybrid’s legs, taking his hand. “Does this mean you'll kiss me at midnight this year? Like you used to?” 

 

“Of course, baby.” Hyojong smiles. Hyunggu sighs in relief and kisses Hyojong, giggling. “Come on. Breakfast.”

 

That night, Hyojong and Hyunggu curl up on the couch together to watch the ball drop, swapping gentle kisses as the year changes. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
